


cause you're a sky full of stars

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Harley glanced over at Peter, his next question ready. "What's your favorite memory?"Peter smiled, thinking back to the day. "Our first kiss."
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	cause you're a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!! I hope you like this!!!
> 
> The rest area I was thinking of while writing this was the Pennsylvania Turnpike ones, but it doesn't really matter.

Harley laid beside Peter on their bed, both of them staring up at the ceiling, their fingers intertwined. 

Harley’s insomnia often combined with Peter’s late-night activities and nightmares, leaving both of them awake at very odd hours. In response, they started a tradition. Any time one of them couldn't fall asleep, they would start playing 20 questions. 

Harley glanced over at Peter, his next question ready. "What's your favorite memory?"

Peter smiled, thinking back to the day. "Our first kiss."

* * *

Peter and Harley had pulled up into a rest area, the truck's clock displaying a bright 11:00 PM. 

"I thought you said we would be back home by 10?"

"Yeah well, you try drivin' on these roads. Traffic messed with us. We need to go at least 2 more hours."

"Maybe we should rest first? Get something to eat." Peter’s stomach growled in response.

Harley rolled his eyes. "Fine." 

They both walked in, not surprised to find the inside almost empty. Immediately, they headed straight for the corner of the large building where a sign hung, advertising sandwiches. There, they got in line, purchasing sandwiches from the little store, as well as some drinks for later. Peter had come out before Harley and was about to get back in the truck when an idea struck him. 

He grabbed a blanket from his seat, unfolding it and setting it out in the cargo bed. Then he plopped on top of it and opened his sandwich.

A few minutes later, Harley came back. "What are you doing?" His face was scrunched up as he stared at Peter. 

"It's nice out. I thought we could eat outside." Harley just raised an eyebrow before joining Peter. "I've never really been outside of New York before."

"Is that why you volunteered to join me on my trip to Tennessee?"

Peter nodded, taking a bite from his sandwich. "It was fun. Your family seems really nice."

Harley nodded, a fond smile on his face. "They're great. Still, didn't think you would be up for driving all the way back to New York City with me. We've only known each other for a few months."

"We've known each other for _a few months_. That's plenty of time. Plus, I trust you."

"A stupid decision, really." 

Peter ignored him. "It wasn't a hard decision to make."

Harley looked down at his mostly finished sandwich. "Thanks for coming. I enjoyed the company."

"Thanks for letting me tag along." Peter finished up his food and leaned back, looking up at the sky. "I've seen the stars more in the last week than I ever have in my entire life."

Harley frowned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have done some stargazing." What if Peter felt annoyed because they didn’t? Harley started to worry.

"Why don't we do it now then?" Peter patted the blanket next to him, gesturing for Harley to lay down.

“Uh....” Harley looked at the driver's seat and then down at his phone, the bright screen showing the late time in the dark atmosphere. He paused for a little longer before shrugging. “We’re already late, guess there’s no harm in staying for a while.” He finished his sandwich and laid down beside Peter, barely any space between them. 

“Thanks.” Peter smiled. Harley couldn’t tell if the thanks was for staying or for something else. He had a feeling it was the latter.

He closed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. It was quiet, the weekday leaving the rest area empty except for a few trucks. He could hear crickets and the buzzing of insects mix with the faint rumbling of truck engines. He could feel the breeze as it passed over the top of the truck, the sides of the cargo bay stopping most of it but not all. He looked up, shadows dancing over his face as the moonlight mixed with the street lights, leaving a faint yellowish tinge to a cream-colored moon. 

He looked over at Peter. “So you said you’ve never been stargazing?” Peter shook his head. “Well then, let me point out a few.” Harley lifted his hand, his finger trailing over different constellations as he explained them. 

Peter watched as the blond pointed out the stars, a look of awe blooming on his face. “They’re so pretty.”

“Yeah, they are.” Harley never tired of watching the stars, but watching Peter look at the sky with such amazement on his face might have been more beautiful than any of the stars in the sky. 

He had known for a while that he valued Peter a lot as a friend and maybe even as something more. But in that moment it struck him. He had a crush on Peter. He liked Peter _a lot_. 

Suddenly the distance between them felt small. He decided to test the waters, reaching out his hand, his fingers brushing against Peter’s. Peter responded by grabbing hold of Harley’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Harley’s face grew red and he was suddenly very thankful for the cover of night.

“This is nice,” said Peter, interrupting the gentle silence that had fallen upon them.

“The stargazing? Yeah.”

Peter turned on his side, looking straight at Harley. “No, I meant sitting here with you.”

“Oh.” Harley’s blush grew stronger. “Yeah, it is.”

“You asked why I came. I know I said it was because I wanted to see what was outside of New York, but it was also because of you.” 

Harley took in a sharp breath. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I- I really like spending time around you. This was fun.”

Harley tried to tame his heart, feeling it beat a million miles a minute. He squeezed Peter’s hand lightly, turning to face the other boy, their bodies mirroring each other in the cramped back of the truck. “It was. I’m glad you came. It wouldn’t have been the same without you. ” He took a deep breath. The night not only gave him a cover but it gave him courage, courage he never would have had in the day time, never would have had while the sun shined on either of their faces. Here, in a rest area in the middle of nowhere, Harley Keener felt the courage he had been searching for, for longer than he cared to admit. “Peter… I- I really like you.”

Peter smiled at him. “That’s good because I really like you too.”

“Then…” Harley only gave a moment’s thought to if he was being too forward, the consequences no longer mattering to him. “... would it be ok if I kissed you?”

Peter nodded, shifting closer. Harley leaned in, feeling Peter’s light breaths on his own skin. He pulled Peter closer, pressing his lips onto the other boy’s. The kiss was hesitant and short, fueled by the inexperience of youth and the caution of insecurity. But somehow, it still felt more right than any other kiss he had before. It felt right to be here, with Peter beside him. 

The brunette whispered. "This trip was worth it for that alone."

Harley smiled. "Best part of the trip in my opinion."

"Glad to hear we agree." 

Harley didn’t know how long they laid there, curled up and facing each other, no witnesses to the relationship blooming as they rested besides the moon and the stars.

* * *

"You're a sap. Your best memory is in the back of a truck parked in a rest area?" Harley raised an eyebrow at the other boy. 

Peter grinned. "Who cares about where it was? All that matters is that you were there. It was the first time I realized I love you."

"I love you too." Harley paused as a thought formed in his mind. "Since you remember what happened that night in perfect detail, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Good idea," Peter smirked, leaning in towards Harley. "My turn." He didn't hesitate in pulling Harley into a kiss.

And when they finally pulled away, it wasn’t long before they fell asleep in each other's arms, insomnia and nightmares long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
